Just Con
by gabriela.brandt2
Summary: Misha em sua primeira Con. Claro que Jensen e Jared comemoraram com ele né! D


**Just Con**

**Misha, Jensen e Jared (Wincestiel) D**

***.***

- Hum vc viu o **novo ator** que contrataram Jensen?

- Não vi porque?

- Tão **gostoso!** Com um travesseiro mais gostoso ainda – dizia Jared lambendo os beiços

- **Safado!** – Jensen finaliza tomando seu café.

- Jensen, Jared vamos trabalhar! – mandava Bobby Singer o produtor

As gravações iam bem, piadas e brincadeiras...enfim as gravações chegam ao fim.

Jensen ía saindo quando Bobby o chama – Hey... Jensen preciso que vcs conheçam o novo ator! Ele fará o **Anjo Castiel** que resgatará vc do inferno

Jared que estava ouvindo a conversa, abriu um sorriso e acompanhou eles ate uma sala.

Azuis como céu, não na verdade parecia mais bonito que o céu, esse era os olhos de **Misha Collins** o novo ator.

- Bom Jensen e Jared esse é o Misha – Bobby apresentou

Jensen sorri mostrando todos os perfeitos dentes e aperta sua mão – Oii Prazer...

- Olaa – meio tímido – Prazer... – Misha sorriu

Jared com risinhos pros lados também o cumprimentou – Oiiii – sorriu

Misha sorriu de volta mas olhava diretamente para Jensen. Aqueles olhos verdes...brilhavam...eram tão lindos e tão sexy ao mesmo tempo.

- Vc está mais para um demônio do que anjo né Jen? – atrevido Jared

- hahahaah concordo!

Misha apenas piscou a Jensen, que arfou

- Bom muito prazer em conhecer vcs...mas agora preciso ir – Misha sorrindo se despedia

Jensen apenas assentiu com a cabeça e ainda sorrindo olhava atentado Misha caminhar.

Ele tinha que concordar com Jared...que bunda mais gostosa – **Oh delicia!**

- Aii te falei né Jen!

- Quase fiquei excitado! Ahahahh - Jensen respondia

As gravações iam bem...eles acabaram ficando amigos. Misha havia sido convidado a sua primeira **Con** em **Las Vegas**...

- Dizem que Las Vegas é a cidade do pecado! – provocava Jared

- Sim...e o que acontece em **Vegas...fica em Vegas**... – finalizava Jen piscando maliciosamente para Misha

Misha tentou disfarçar...mas queria mesmo era beijar a boca sedutora e carnuda de Jensen Ackles!

...

Painel e fotos, o primeiro dia de Con foi ótimo. Apesar das provocações de J2, Misha conseguiu se soltar. No começo estava com vergonha...mas aos poucos foi entrando na brincadeira deles

Uma fã havia feito uma provocante pergunta ao J2 sobre Misha... – " **o que vcs mais gostaram em Misha?** "

Jensen riu, mas Jared respondeu primeiro – " Ele vindo é lindo, mas voltando...ahhhh – terminou rindo

Jensen responde – " **queria ver aqueles olhos azuis dele pegar fogo** – disse passando a língua entre os lábios.

Misha ficou encabulado, mas passou. Quando uma outra fã faz a mesma pergunta pra ele sobre os J2, ele respondeu

- " **Será que o Jared é sempre grande assim?** "

- " **E Jensen...bom vcs sabem...no dia que o conheci...eu tweetei que quando o ví...fiquei excitado com aqueles olhos verdes...e seria muito difícil trabalhar com isso** ".

As fãs foram a loucura mas Jensen respondeu diante a isso – " **Bom vcs sabem que todos nós bebemos e isso não passa de uma brincadeira né? **" – e piscou aos dois.

...

Passado isso Misha foi para seu quarto no hotel. Precisava de um banho e relaxar...pois amanhã seria outro dia cheio.

Na banheira de espumas, se deita e fecha os olhos.

De olhos fechados ele imagina **Jensen** com aqueles olhos verdes, se aproximando dele, o agarrando pela cintura, tomando seus lábios. É interrompido quando sua campainha toca e ele grita – quem é?

- Serviço de quarto! Champagne!

- Ah pode entrar, deixa ai, estou no banho...obrigado!

Sorriu ao ouvir que a pessoa saia e fechava a porta.

E voltava a pensar em Jensen quando ouve – **Relaxando é?**

Teve o maior susto quando vê Jensen sorrindo pra ele

- **Jensen?** O que?

- Nada...só vim comemorar com vc...sua primeira Con né – piscou

Envergonhado disse – ah tá...tomei o maior susto!

- haahhahaahaa

- Preciso me trocar...me dá licença?

- e porque? **Tudo que vc tem ai...eu também tenho!** – Jen provocando

- eu acho que não!

- **Porque?** – levantando a sobrancelha

Misha apenas se levantou da banheira, fazendo Jensen arregalar o olho, quando viu seu pênis excitado

O moreno chegou mais perto dele e sussurrou – **eu te avisei! **– piscou

Jensen apenas o agarrou...prensou na parede e o beijava com fúria.

- **ahhh** Jensen!

- **Gostoso!** – disse apertando sua bunda.

- Tava louco pra te agarrar sabia!

- Nós também!

- **Nós?**

- Eu e o Jared...ele está la fora...**posso chama-lo?**

- Claro – respondeu mordendo seu pescoço

- **Jayyyyyyyyyyyyy entra aê!** – Jensen grita

- Aonde vcs estão? – ele pergunta fechando a porta do quarto.

- **Banheira!** – foi só o que Misha conseguiu dizer. Porque Jensen não largava sua boca!

Jared vê Jensen o devorando com a boca e diz – Hummm...vejo que ele estava preparado né Jen? – piscou

Jen pisca de volta e responde – Sim... vc ganhou a aposta!

Fazendo Jared rir!

- **que aposta? **– Misha perguntava

- Eu apostei que vc estava na cama dormindo e sonhando com a gente – Jensen falava sorrindo

- E eu apostei que vc estaria na banheira...

- **Vcs dois perderam!** Porque nenhum de vcs apostou que eu estaria excitado né?

Fazendo os dois rirem concordando.

- **Então eu que mando na parada!** Jared vc...tira a roupa de Jensen e o abraça por trás...enquando vc Jensen me beija **agora!**

- Humm Misha...

- Cala a boca e me beija Jensen!

- **E eu não ganho beijo não?**

- Ok mudanças de planos...agora vc Jensen tira a roupa de Jared...enquanto ele me beija!

- **Ahhh** Jared...esse seu corpo! **Gostoso!** – gemia Misha

- Ahhh **Misha...Jensen.**..vcs estão me enlouquecendo!

- Jensen me ajuda? – propôs Misha se ajoelhando no chão, pegando no pênis de Jared

- **Ohh** claro!

- **Ohhhh** meu Deus! – gemia alto Jared

Soltou o pênis de Jared e agarrou Jensen – agora vcs me chupam – e o empurrou no chão

Sentia duas bocas quentes o sugarem. Jensen comia praticamente seu pênis, e Jared beijava sua entrada.

- **Ahhhh gostosos!** Mas agora eu quero provar Jensen, me ajuda Jared? - piscou

- Ohhh claro. E Jensen foi puxado por Jared...prensando na parede sugando sua boca. Enquanto Misha lambia seu pênis.

- **Ohhhh my god!** - Era só que o Jensen conseguia fazer, gemer

Entre beijos Jensen sussurra no ouvido de Jared – Hey ele é o felizardo. Vamos comemorar com ele? – piscou

Jared piscou de volta.

Se soltando dele, Jen ergueu Misha e o beijou gostosamente. Pegou ele no colo o levando pra cama...

Misha foi jogado na cama, por um Jensen em cima que avançava nele. Mordia seu pescoço, o beijava todo, apertava sua bunda

- **Ohhhh JENSEN!**

- **Eu quero você Misha** – dizia olhando em seus olhos.

Misha sorri e responde – **Eu sou teu!** – e o beija.

Jensen o agarra firme...pressionando seu pênis em sua entrada.

Que faz o moreno fechar os olhos. Jensen era tão gostoso que nem muita sentiu dor. Gemia sentindo-o por inteiro

- **Ohhhh Jensen!**

- **Ohhh Misha!**

- Mais...preciso de mais!

E Jensen metia nele forte. Olhou pro lado Jared com cara de triste, por ter sido excluído da brincadeira. Soltou os lábios de Misha e disse – **Vem Jared gostoso!**

Que se animou e agarrou Jensen por trás.

Misha continuava o beijando, e sentiu quando Jen gemeu em sua boca quando Jared introduziu nele.

- **Hole Shit! Ohhh Jared!**

- **Gostosohhh** – gemia também. Quando percebeu que Jen se acostumava com a situação, entrou mais fundo, deitando totalmente Jensen sobre Misha, que o beijara seu pescoço.

Jared metia em Jensen que metia em Misha.

- **Ohhhh Jen!**

- **Ohhh Misha...ohh Jared!**

- **Ohhh Jen!**

Três homens gostosos e nus curtiam aquela noite.

...

Depois de gozarem satisfeitos, Misha diz – Somos casados e agora?

- O que acontece em **Vegas...fica em Vegas**... – responde Jensen

- Sim...mas quando quiser brincar...é só chamar a gente! – Finaliza Jared beijando os dois!

Misha sorri pra Jensen, que sorri de volta.

Jared decide dormir em seu quarto e na porta diz – Adorei a noite Jensen e Misha, beijo – e foi.

Jensen ia se levantar da cama quando, seu braço é puxado por Misha – Hey **dorme comigo?** – pedia sorrindo

Jensen sorriu de volta e o beijou – Claro, esses seus olhos...**tão lindos!**

- Obrigado... – sorriu novamente

- De nada...mas isso pode se tornar um problema...

- Por quê?

- **Posso acabar me apaixonando por você Misha** – sorriu

E Misha o beijou mais. E fez sexo novamente mas agora **SOMENTE com Jensen!**

FIM


End file.
